The Song tells all
by heartstar
Summary: songfic Rogue and Remy this is the first time any one other than family has seen my work so please review and be nice


The X-Men are propertiy of Marvel Comics the song Complicated is by Avri Laveine I profit from nothing here  
  
Rogue lay on the bed sobbing in to her pillow once again her and her love Remy Lebeau know also as Gambit had one heck of a fight. It was the same old story he wanted to get close to her in THat aspect of "their" relationship and once again she refused yelling at him about how her powers and curse would drain the very life and love out of him. She closed her eyes as she rembered the harsh words she had said . "You just dont get it do you Swamp Rat ! as much as I want to I just caint." tears had started to run unchecked down her face. Remy moved to wipe them away as Rogue jerked back.. "Chere you dont understand Remy none,"his Ruby on Onix eyes glowed with hurt and Passion."Remy Loves you he want to be with you on all levels why cant you see it.." ROgue cut him short as she jumped in the air to take flight."You dont understand" she said as she flew out of sight "and I dont think you ever will."  
  
Rogue shifted to her stomach and reached out to turn on the radio maybe some music will ease my mood she said though she truly doubted anything would lift the burden on her heavy heart. As she turned the dial she heard the sound of a familar DJ. "Hello again to all tose lovers out there in radioland this is Rockin Randy and tonight we have a very special line up of todays hottest songs. Now lets koick tonihgt off with Complicated by Avri Laveinge. Rogue almost turned the dial but as the music began she found her self so into the music she stopped short. Uh huh, life's like this  
  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
  
Cause life's like this  
  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is  
  
Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
  
Lay back it's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
you will see  
  
I like you the way you are  
  
When we're drivin' in your car  
  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become  
  
Somebody else round everyone else  
  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no  
  
You come over unannounced  
  
dressed up like you're someone else  
  
where you are and where it's sad you see  
  
you're making me  
  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
  
take off all your preppy clothes  
  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
  
when you've become  
  
Somebody else round everyone else  
  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what and you get and you turn it into  
  
honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no  
  
Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
You will see  
  
Somebody else round everyone else  
  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what and you get and you turn it into  
  
honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you flaking  
  
no no no As the last notes died Rogue found herself smiling that song was so like Gambit it was almost scary. But he had let Rogue into a place that few dared to enter and she knew truthfully he held her above all others with all they had been through he was still there charming as ever and always knew what to do. Rogue quickly jumped up and ran to take a glance in the mirror. Scrowling a little she picked up her brush and quickly worked it through her hair giving one last glance she quickly turned to run out the door. To her surprise as she turned the door knob a familar figure loomed in the hallway. Gambit stood ther shifting nervously from one foot to the other. He opened his mouth to speak but Rogue put a gloved finger to his lips she smiled widely. and hugged him close. Remy was glad for her sudden change of mood she was the love of his life eveven if she was very complicated. This was my first fan fic song fic or any fic please review and please have mercy 


End file.
